Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Perfis/@comment-27862072-20170213200052/@comment-27862072-20170215100634
Pode ser porque eu li o mangá a meses atrás, mas onde é mostrado D.S. e Porno Diano com velocidade da luz e superior? Se puder mandar scans. Desculpe não mandar antes as imagens, meu celular tava bugando na hora de upar pro Imgur (e ignorem a putaria nas imagens a seguir) Aqui o D.S acerta o cu da Porno Diano na velocidade da luz: http://imgur.com/dDaCdfK Aqui ela cita que era milhares de vezes acima dele em qualquer aspecto, incluindo velocidade: http://imgur.com/rlH66IG Depois disso, quando a Gabriel ensina ele a usar a velocidade da forma astral dele de forma correta, a Porno Diano nem consegue acertar ele mais (isso é desnecessário imagem, acho) O nível Pós-Inferno realmente está errado, mas o nível ficou muito aberto a discussões na epóca. Uma vez que ter o poder de uma supernova seria um feito Multi-Estelar, não há qualquer feito dele em sua forma base próxima a isso e muito pelo contrário, ele nem chegou a derrotar Konron. Aqui é um problema maior ainda. Se for por isso, não faria sentido por ele como planetário por trocar golpes com o Uriel (que é muito acima do Konron) E na verdade, ele perde pro Konron inicialmente, mas depois ele se demonstra bem acima, inclusive arrancando um braço dele com um peteleco Porém, posteriormente, é afirmado que os Augoiedes, possuem uma velocidade "can reach speeds nearing the speed of light.". Na tradução oficial é dito velocidade da luz: http://imgur.com/ct7ES9q E novamente, não da pra considerar isso como um máximo, ainda mais eles com feito de velocidade acima da luz e outra citação que confirma eles terem essa velocidade Além disso, Uriel era um Serafim Caído, portanto, ele era mais poderoso que os Serafins comuns e que Regentes Demoníacos (que também são citados nessa passagem) Agora, sobre o fato da forma Majin ser atingida pelo ataque de Uriel, Dark Schneider é pego de surpresa por Uriel (pode ver que ele sequer estava usando as dispel bounds), e é atacado por Uriel Após isso, Rafael afirma que D.S. não estava se recuperando, mesmo depois de ser solto por Uriel, devido aos efeitos colaterais dos Judas Pain. Por fim, ele sequer tenta esquivar do ataque (pode ser porque não estava em condições, ou simplesmente porque tentou se defender) Mas esse estado de efeito colateral do Judas Pain se extende por toda a luta dele com a DKL também, culminando até com a destruição da alma e corpo dele e la ele se movia de boas, aí ele não conseguiu desviar porque não dava mesmo Creio que me expressei mal no selo, propriamente dizendo, o selo não afeta os poderes de Dark Schneider, mas o fato de ficar 15 anos dormindo o enfraqueceu, isso é mostrado quando ele mesmo afirmar estar limitado no uso de magias. Sempre entendi que essa limitação de magias dele era algo natural e não no estado momentâneo dele ali, enfim, se vai ser removida a tier dele no prime, já é irrelevante discutir isso, então não irei avançar nesse ponto Aqui é afirmado claramente que D.S. foi selado em uma outra dimensão pelo poder dos Dominions. O que prova, que não foi um "ataque" destrutivo. Que ele foi aprisionado lá pelo poder da Anthrax eu não neguei ué, só estou citando o fato de que de um momento para o outro ela simplesmente considerou o poder do Dark Schneider como patético e rasgou ele ao meio (e a cena mostrando dele sendo rasgado da bastante a entender que foi um ataque físico e não um simples hax) Pouco depois é afirmado que essa é uma dimensão não era o Inferno e sim Alcatraz Ele chama de "espaço alcatraz de Deus" Alcatraz era uma prisão muito famosa, pra mim isso é só uma referência usada no roteiro pelo Abigail (já que o Inferno é uma prisão basicamente) Por fim, não faz o menor sentido Lucifer arriscar-se a destruir a dimensão onde estariam presos os demônios Não entendi isso aqui que tu falou Os demônios no inferno, são todos vencidos em one-hit, em contra partida de Konron que, mesmo sendo inferior a Dark Schneider (e esse por sua vez, está muito mais poderoso) conseguiu arrastar o combate por um longo tempo. Concordo com você que há demônios de nível planetário, mas não tem nada que prove que aqueles em questão sejam um desses, pelo menos não logicamente, porque 5 deles não conseguiram sequer arranha-lo, em um nível inferior de poder. As armas não contam como poder próprio, é a mesma coisa da Espada do Deus do Relampago de Nei, é afirmado ter o poder de cortar montanhas, mas Nei por sua vez, não mostra ter tal nível. E exatamente por Uriel precisar da Gungnir para alcançar o nível estelar, é que tenho certeza que os Serafins não saem do nível planeta/planetas. A espada da Nei é um caso diferente. Ela é um ser vivo transformado em espada, então é um poder paralelo ao dela A Gungnir e a Leviathan já são armas mais "ligadas" aos serafins donos dela. Tanto que o Uriel usa a Gungnir no Konron que joga ela longe (não mostra ele pegando ela de volta e nem faria sentido, já que ele tava no meio de um processo de cair e virar um demônio e depois já cai no pau com o D.S) e na luta com a DKL ele cospe ela do corpo de novo normalmente e usa ela como ataque contra um ser de nível Galáxia (sendo que ela foi anteriormente citada como de nível estrela, ou seja, o poder do Uriel influencia na própria Gungnir)